Aún te siento conmigo
by Vanessa Lenders
Summary: Los sentimientos de la Detective Sato acerca de su primer amor...


**Éste es mi primer fic de Detective Conan que publico aunque no el primero que escribo (en realidad es el tercero pero los otros dos están aún sin terminar jejeje). Siento si no es la gran cosa pero a mí me encantó y me emocioné al escribirlo y más al recordar ciertas escenas del anime T_T**

**DC es uno de mis animes favoritos hasta la fecha, creo que, sin miedo a equivocarme, el mejor anime que he visto hasta ahora... La verdad es que llevo meses escuchando el OST, viendo los capítulos del anime (430 hasta ahora aunque en estos últimos meses sólo he visto unos 200), más 8 películas, el live, y los 9 ovas... Había estado un tiempo sin verlo hasta que un día me dio por volver a las andadas y ahora no hay día que no vea un sólo capítulo jajaja. Y bueno, como siempre me ha gustado escribir fics sobre mis animes favoritos DC no podía ser la excepción :P Aquí está el primer fic de muchos (eso espero). Espero que os guste (al final del fic una pequeña explicación).**

* * *

**"AÚN TE SIENTO CONMIGO"**

_Cómo olvidar este día, esta fecha anotada que año tras año me hace recordar lo vivido aquel 6 de enero…_

- Han pasado ya 4 años… –recordaba Shiratori mirando el calendario en esa data señalada.

Todos los de comisaría se encontraban allí mismo, también observando el papel colgado en la pared señalando aquel día concretamente.

De repente oyeron como la puerta se abría y dejaba pasar a una hermosa mujer de cabellos oscuros. Nadie dijo nada más, no era el momento de hacerle recordar eso de nuevo, por lo tanto cada cual se puso a su trabajo.

- Pero Sato ¿qué haces aquí? Sabes de sobra que hoy es tu día libre. ¿Ocurrió algo? –le preguntó el inspector Megure.  
- No, no ocurrió nada inspector, sólo he venido a por el móvil que me he olvidado ayer aquí en comisaría.  
- Está bien. Si necesitas algo más sabes que cuentas conmigo –le sonrió con ternura.  
- Muchas gracias –le dijo cuando lo vio salir por la puerta.

Miró a su alrededor, y observó como trabajaban sus compañeros, y una sonrisa floreció en sus labios sin poder evitarlo. Nadie había dicho nada desde que ella entró en la sala, aunque sabía de sobra que hablaban de aquello, de ella, de lo ocurrido… Ahora agradecía el silencio.

- Miwako… –le llamó alguien detrás suya.  
- ¿Sí? Dime Yumi.  
- ¿Te sientes bien? No te veo bien.  
- No Yumi, como siempre por esta fecha, pero gracias por tu preocupación. Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer.

Fue al salir por aquella puerta que los recuerdos la asaltaron de nuevo, otra vez, como ocurría todos los años.

Su primer día en la Policía, su primera conversación, lo poco que lo soportaba por no decir que no podía soportarlo nada… Era alguien tan diferente y a la vez…a la vez se había vuelto tan imprescindible en su vida cuando menos lo esperaba.

Aquel primer caso juntos, la celebración con sus compañeros aquella noche, la conversación en el coche de vuelta a casa, la despedida y…esos ojos, esa mirada que penetraba en su alma sin que pudiese evitarlo.

Sí, aquella noche había soñado con él.

**_De tus ojos guardo esa mirada limpia y transparente,_**  
**_de tus labios relatos de historias sorprendentes,_**  
**_de tu mano encontré sentido a lo que no se entiende,_**  
**_era tan inocente._**

A partir de aquel día todo cambió, empezaba a verlo de manera diferente, con otros ojos. Él seguía siendo el mismo del primer día pero ella hacía ya tiempo lo veía distinto, empezaba a entenderlo, a comprender porqué era así…comenzó a quererlo.

Aquel joven apenas sonreía…  
Eso ella lo entendió al poco de conocerlo, y sabía el porqué de ello, él se lo había contado; le contó cómo se había sentido tras la muerte de su amigo y compañero; era la primera vez que se abría de aquella manera con alguien y había confiado en ella para contárselo.

**_A tu lado se podía ver el mundo diferente,_**  
**_tu sonrisa despertaba mil razones pa quererte,_**  
**_tus palabras aunque pase el tiempo seguirán latentes,_**  
**_ardiendo en mi pecho en esa parte de mí que te pertenece._**

…Y las pocas veces que sonreía lo hacía cuando estaba con ella…eso la hacía sentirse especial.

Pero aquel cariño poco a poco se fue transformando en algo más fuerte y más constante, como el latir de su corazón.

Sabía que se había enamorado profundamente de él, de su forma de ser, de su mirada transparente, de su sonrisa franca y sincera; y porqué no, también de sus manías y defectos.

- Aún recuerdo aquellas palabras que me escribiste antes del fatídico momento. Aquellas palabras que tanto me hubiese gustado poder oír de tus labios una vez, solamente una vez –lágrimas silenciosas rodaban por sus mejillas desesperadamente sin poder evitarlo.

**_Aún te siento conmigo_**  
**_sé que tengo de ti el corazón que mi vida protege_**  
**_y esa paz que encontraba en tu voz de repente me envuelve_**  
**_y me quedo en silencio y tú estás presente, lo sé._**

Su recuerdo tanto la atormentaba como también la tranquilizaba. En sus sueños, muchas noches, no podía evitar escuchar su tierna voz y cómo la relajaba al final de un día complicado en la Policía.

- Ahora sé que estás ahí arriba para protegerme. Yo…te sigo teniendo muy dentro de mi corazón… Fuiste tan importante para mí, y lo sigues siendo, y lo seguirás siendo… Jinpei Matsuda. Aún te guardo en mi corazón junto con los recuerdos, ese hueco estará siempre ahí para ti.

**_Aún te siento conmigo_**  
**_y es que tu alma gigante dejaba su huella en la gente,_**  
**_dios se lleva primero a su lado a quien no lo merece_**  
**_y aunque intento entenderlo daría lo que soy por verte reír nuevamente._**

- Pero a pesar de todo eso y que me has hecho tanta falta…Ahora sé que por fin puedo seguir adelante. Fue todo gracias a él…  
- ¡¡Sato!! –escuchó de pronto su nombre a lo lejos, una voz que conocía tan bien y a quien ella amaba tanto.  
- Él fue el que me ayudó a sobreponerme a tu muerte después de tanto tiempo, él, el detective torpe que conocí en su primer día en la comisaría de Policía. Ha cambiado tanto…pero sigue teniendo ese carisma tierno, como la de un niño pequeño. Fue gracias a su cariño y comprensión que he podido superar todo lo que me atormentaba. Si supieses cuánto lo amo –y unas lágrimas volvieron a deslizarse por sus ya humedecidas mejillas.  
- Miwako ¿te encuentras bien? –le preguntó abrazándola con ternura por la cintura cuando llegó a su lado.  
- Sí, estoy bien, sólo recordaba. Gracias Takagi.

Y fue en ese momento que desvió la mirada de donde descansaba su primer amor para encaminarse junto a la persona que más amaba y más la había ayudado.

Sin poder evitarlo miró al cielo, dibujando mentalmente su reflejo entre las nubes.

- _Gracias Jinpei, gracias por todo. El recuerdo de tu sonrisa me acompañará siempre vaya a donde vaya._

*** FIN ***

* * *

**... NOTAS DE AUTORA ...**

**Primero que nada...Miwako Sato, Jinpei Matsuda, Wataru Takagi, Ninzaburo Shiratori, Juzo Megure, Yumi Miyamoto pertenecen al anime Meitantei Conan, que pertenece a su genialísimo autor Gosho Aoyama.**

**El porqué de este fic. Os explico...hace no mucho he visto el capítulo en que aparece Matsuda (304) y lo pasé realmente mal por su muerte y por la tristeza y desesperación de la detective Sato cuando supo que ya nada se podía hacer por salvarlo. Cuando acabé de ver el episodio supe que tenía que escribir algo al respecto de estos personajes, los sentimientos de Sato cuando lo conoció, cuando lo perdió, y que gracias a Takagi lo ha superado ya... Claro está, mi pareja favorita es Takagi-Sato jaja. Y aunque llevo tiempo pensando en escribir algo así hasta esta tarde no se me ocurrió. Me puse a escuchar una canción de David Civera de su nuevo disco y la canción que da título al fic fue la que me inspiró para escribirlo; así que a la una de la madrugada lo he escrito y en dos horitas lo tuve ya terminado :)**

**Espero que os haya gustado, aunque no va a ser mi último fic de DC y mucho menos el último de Takagi y Sato, jaja aun queda mucho DC por delante y mucha imaginación también jeje.**

**Cualquier comentario, es bien recibido ;)**


End file.
